A Good Way to Help It (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "A Good Way To Help It", Season 2, episode 6, 46th episode overall. (Production Code: 224, 50th episode overall) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip's Bored if Pop is Away Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Pip: I'm waiting for Pop. I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Helping, Helping is a Good Way and What Do You Think? {The word "Helping" appears below.} Bear: "Helping". Some times need help today. For each point, (thinks for a moment) let's start by buttoning up shirts, (an animated shirt appears on the left) or opening jackets. (an animated jacket appears on the right) If you need helping, help out by making a perfect sandwich. (an animated sandwich appears as peanut butter and jelly) Or maybe, types of sandwiches. (some animated sandwiches appear including grilled cheese and a sandwich who is a sub) The only thing about helping out, is to help out a little sensation for a stronger Bear like me. (starts singing) I got out of bed And I fell and bumped my head I went and missed the bus for school My son is not so very cool 'Cause helping is a good way Or so, you need your help along for your day The song is about helping a good way If I said it's made of a great backyard Alone in the pond wondering where you are Asking, "Don't drown yourself in the water! I'll help you out a little bit harder!" 'Cause helping is a good way Or so, you may not be falling yourself as you may 'Cause helping is my good way I could help pack your lunch, I could help make coffee I could help anything you want, I can all agree 'Cause helping is a good way Or so, a better end is not always the beginning Where helping is a good way Yeah, helping is a good way Helping is A good way But What do you think? Do people fascinate both ways to help out? What Do You Think? Tutter Eats Cheese {Cuts to bedroom} Bear: Wow. You sure do know a lot about helping. {opens the yellow door} And so you know, here's me in the bedroom. (walks to Tutter) and Tutter who loves to help out with the cheese. Now... (spots Tutter eating cheese) hey, what do you think you're doing? Tutter: I'm helping myself eat the cheese in your bed, Bear. Bear: Tutter… Tutter, don't eat cheese in my bed. Tutter: {spits} Why? Bear: Because, you'll get crumbs in the sheets. That's why. Tutter: Then how will I sleep if I get crumbs all over it? Bear: That's because you need to help you out to clean up your blanket. Tutter: Right. That blanket needs to be clean. Bear: Oh come on, Tutter. If people help out, why clean it? Tutter: Cause...that's what they do. No one's going to be on my side! Bear: Good. Now where did Pop go? Tutter: He's....not here, Bear. He already left. Bear: I mean, If he left; then...could you help out with the pillows? Tutter: The--- The pillows are already still, Bear. I've already helped with the pillows. Bear: Good. But don't get crumbs in the sheets, okay? Tutter: Okay, Bear. I won't. (gets off the bed) See you later, Bear! Shadow's Story Bear: Later, Tutter! (laughs) Sure hope Tutter can help out with the bed. (hears laughing) Woah. Do you even hear that? Let's go look. (Bear leaves the bedroom and enters the hallway. A laugh is heard again.) Bear: There it is again! (annoyed) But I know that Shadow. Shadow? Is that you playing one of her tricks? (groans) I give up! I thought I heard around here. (Camera pans to the left wall) (gasps) There it is! I see where I am! The truth about Helping is to help out by shouting by one line to another. If I don't tell her about Pop coming back, I'm going to say that out loud. 1, 2, 3, (takes a deep breath, and shouts) Shadow!!! (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, you fuzzy old friend. I'm over here. Bear: (turns to her and jumps) Shadow, there you are. What are you doing today? Shadow: I'll tell you, Bear. I am just (stretches her arms) focusing the tightrope in a circus tent. Don't want my feet to fall. Bear: Ooh...precise. But since you're here Shadow, will you tell us... Shadow: (cuts Bear off) A Story? (laughing) Say no more, Bear. I've got a fancy tale to help with! Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and pie Georgie-Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and pie is on the job! Shadow-Went inside to the car (Georgie's car makes car sounds) And traveled a nice cardrive Georgie-If this car is cool; man, I'm running an errand. Shadow-Georgie Porgie goes super galore (Georgie's car makes more car sounds) He went to the store Georgie-Well, here I am now! Shadow-He picked the food Georgie-Does this look nutritious? Shadow-Then the dairy Georgie-Wow! How much is this? Shadow-And bought money for your daily Shopping Clerk-Thank you for your money. You can leave now, Georgie. Shadow-Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and pie / Went back to his car drive (Georgie's car makes even more car sounds than ever) He drove back home at five miles like Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and pie Georgie-Georgie Porgie on the job is no more! My wife loves this! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. Georgie Porgie sure is a great shopper. Also, Shadow, where is Pop? Shadow: Hmm. Still in the doctor's office. He won't be back anytime soon. Bear: Oh. Helping out is also the amount of a catastrophe. Shadow: Anytime, Bear. Well I'm off. If you want to help out on another story... (presses her hand) just try and find me! (waves her hand and disappears) Bear: Bye, Shadow. (laughs) Now then, let's go back downstairs for a moment. But...Shadow's right. (leaves the hallway) Bear Tells Treelo the Situation Ojo in the Living Room Pop Came Back Luna's Main Plot About Helping and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts